


Avatar: The Rise of The Phoenix

by blu3spirit



Series: BOOK ONE: Fire [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, nayeon might be a dark avatar, slowburn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3spirit/pseuds/blu3spirit
Summary: the twice avatar au we've all been waiting for





	Avatar: The Rise of The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> had to take matters into my own hands and give the people what they need... also this is my first time writing a fic and english isn't my first language so please be kind!!! (though feedback is appreciated)

"Again." A stern cold voice echoes through the training arena. The sound of the voice sends a jolt through the fire princess' body. She has never felt so tired in her life, she feels weak even. She can feel her body screaming to rest. Her muscles are all sore and stiff, lungs aching with each breath. The princess raises her head and meets the gaze of her mentor, who's watching from a balcony across the arena.

  
"What do you mean  _ again _ ? We have been sparring for hours! This is ridiculous-"

  
"Do I have to repeat myself?"

  
She wonders how fast she could throw a fireball at her mentor, but quickly reconsiders. There's no way she could catch him off guard. All firebending training arenas are about the size of a soccer field, so the firebender master would have more than enough time to react and dodge it. He would maybe even mercilessly redirect the flame, she thinks.

  
The princess snaps out of it when she notices her opponent getting up from the ground, who, to her surprise, does not look tired at all. In fact, she looks more than ready for another round.

  
"Oh come on, getting tired already?" There's a brief pause. "And I thought you were the great Im Nayeon, princess of the mighty fire nation." Sana grins.

  
Nayeon starts charging towards Sana, accepting the invitation. She throws the first fire-jab from her left shoulder, aiming right for the face by keeping her arm straight, but the blonde girl simply tilts her head and dodges the flame. Nayeon immediately counterpunches with her right and Sana quickly tilts her head to the other side. Sana has been watching Nayeon for a long time, always figuring out ways to beat her, figuring out how to avoid her punches, to counter whatever she does, and she has gotten quite good at it.

  
Nayeon leans on her right leg, lifts her left knee up high, extends her foot forward and blasts fire in Sana's direction. Her kicks have increased in power and accuracy, Sana notices, so she decides to take a step back. Nayeon then releases tension from her right leg and brings her left leg back to the ground. As it touches the ground, she turns. Sana blinks in surprise. This is new, but nothing she can't handle. Nayeon uses the momentum to shift her weight onto her left leg. After lifting and straightening her right leg, she kicks down hard, sending a large flame towards the younger girl.

  
However, much to Nayeon's disappointment, Sana had taken a step back right on time. It gives her enough time to deflect the oncoming fire blast with circular motion.

  
Before Sana has time to react any further, Nayeon darts forward. She throws three fire jabs, followed by a hard front-kick. The kick leaves her chin open. Sana counters with a right swinging cross that makes the older girl lose her balance. There is no chance for a follow up, Sana thinks as she approaches Nayeon for a final blow. But, just like Nayeon had practiced a million times before, she seizes the moment. She grabs Sana's leg and sweeps the foot. Sana hits the ground with a loud thud after Nayeon's perfect sweeping hip throw.

  
Gotcha.

  
Nayeon glances up to her mentor for a split second. The firebender master is sitting too far away for her to see his facial expression. She has been spending her entire life training, learning new techniques each day to become better and stronger than any other firebender. She has won duels against more firebenders than any fire nation soldier ever has, she has the skill, talent and experience. Many would describe her as a true prodigy. A prodigy who, for some reason, can't seem to win against Sana.

  


* * *

  
The firebender master, Jeong Jeong, has been training Nayeon for many years now, and he knows the princess hesitates, gets distracted or loses control of her emotions during almost  _ every _ sparring sessions with Sana. Yes, only during sparring sessions with  Sana . He has been telling Nayeon for years that her greatest weakness is not her necessarily her anger, but her soft spot for the younger girl. Anger, rage and other intense emotions can increase the power of firebending, but it can also lead to dangerous explosions, and it can cause any nearby flames to burn out of control.

  
When Nayeon was about five years old, the Im family took little Sana in. Her father, now the firelord, was close with one of the guards. That one guard happened to be Sana's father. He was a single parent and had to work many hours at the royal palace to make sure he could take care of Sana. Unfortunately, he passed away. Sana was told he died due to a sudden heart attack while he was on his shift.

  
Since Sana doesn't have royal blood, the family had to hide her from the public eye. It would put the royal family at great shame if the public were to find out about her living there. However, guards and other staff who work at the royal palace, do know of Sana's existence and true identity, but they have sworn an oath to the firelord that they will keep it a secret for the rest of their lives.

  
So, as of now, no one (except the royal staff) knows of her existence. Nayeon often wonders how Sana feels about this whole...  _ situation _ . She can't imagine how it must feel to lose your only parent, having to live with people you've never met before and being forced to hide yourself from the entire world. The two never really talked about the sudden death of Sana's father, since Nayeon was afraid of upsetting her. She waited for Sana to open up, but she never did.

  


* * *

  
"You still haven't learned from your past mistakes" Sana sighs.

  
She gathers all her strength and takes advantage of Nayeon's distraction. Using every ounce of strength she can muster, she does an impressive kip-up (a kip-up is where you lay on your back and kick up onto your feet) and sends a "V" flare from her feet towards the distracted fire princess. Nayeon manages to jump out of the way just in time, but is immediately met with two fire punches. Every counterattack Nayeon responds with is dodged and followed by another attack. Sana is knowingly not letting Nayeon catch her breath. In firebending, poor breath control means dangerously poor control of fire.

  
She sends several fire streams towards Nayeon, and ends it with a soaring roundhouse fire kick that knocks her a few feet away. This back and forth has become something of a routine for them, and Sana knows she will gain the upper hand, and Nayeon will be sulking all afternoon, long after the training session ends. Years of training together have ensured that Sana can read Nayeon like the back of her hand — which is why she knows that despite her calm demeanor, there's fiery rage boiling under Nayeon's skin. Any second now, Nayeon's temper will snap, and she'll give up technique in favor of brute force.

  
"I've landed a handful of attacks on her but it doesn't seem to affect her at all." Nayeon thinks to herself. She slowly rises up, grits her teeth and takes a stable fighting stance.

  
Sana looks closer and notices Nayeon's clenched fist that have created fire daggers. She smiles, taunting the older girl to charge at her.

  
Nayeon releases huge amounts of flames from the palm her hands and uses it to propel herself towards Sana. As expected, Nayeon's firebending force is intensified, but control is lost.

  
Nayeon comes in swinging with her right hand, a reckless move Sana has familiarized herself with. To Nayeon's surprise, Sana catches it with her own, instantly stopping the fireball from forming in the palm of her hand. “This one is gonna hurt, princess” she winks as she leans forward and hits Nayeon with a close-range fire punch to the chest. The fire princess goes flying across the arena, colliding with the wall just below where the mentor is sitting.

  
Jeong Jeong gets up and leaves the arena. "We are done for today. Well done, Sana."

  
❁

  
Nayeon, who's still lying on the ground, closes her eyes to clear her mind. She visualizes her fight with Sana and sees herself doing everything her mentor told her  ** NOT ** to do: do not get distracted and do not let Sana take control.

  
Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Sana approaching her. Even with her eyes closed, she can feel Sana's strong gaze. After a few very dramatic minutes, Nayeon sighs and finally decides to opens her eyes. Sana is staring down at her smiling, waiting for her to admit defeat. Nayeon hates this part of training sessions.

  
"Oh shut up," Nayeon tries to get up. Now that the adrenaline is gone, she feels a sharp pain spreading from her fingers through her arms and her entire body. Sana grabs her hand and Nayeon squeezes hard, trying to block out the pain.

  
"I didn't say anything!" Sana laughs. Her honey brown eyes are beautiful with a glow of excitement, and she does not seem intimidated at all by the princess' angry tone.

  
"How do you do it?" Nayeon looks up, meeting Sana's eyes as they walk out of the arena together. "How do you stay so calm all the time?"

  
Sana frowns. She half expected Nayeon to throw a set of petty and snarky comments at her or angrily walk away in silence, like she always does after a loss, but there's something off about her today. She actually looks defeated for once, even though she's too stubborn to admit it.

  
"Hm.. You just have to find your  _ inner _ and  _ outer _ focus! When you learn to grasp these principles, you will learn how to stay calm during a fight or any other stressful situation."

  
Nayeon nods her head to show she understands, but then lapses into silence. Sana is aware of this and waits a few minutes before speaking again.

  
"It's hard," Sana admits. "But you'll get the hang of it."

  
Nayeon doesn't reply. It's a strange silence. It's not the kind of silence that comes after noise, or the silence before a storm. Nayeon's mind is spinning, but she can't say what she wants to say. She's holding it in, and it's killing Sana.

  
The two girls climb the stairs and walk through a large brass gate, right into the south corridor of the royal palace. The difference between the sunlight and the gloom of the corridor makes Sana blink. They pass several different paintings that hang on the walls, each portraying one of the fire nation's past leaders. It seems endless, but they eventually reach the staircase that leads to the upstairs bedrooms.

  
Nayeon stops in her tracks before going upstairs and turns to face Sana.

  
Sana freezes, her heart beating like crazy. She has been trying to ignore the tense energy around them. It feels stronger and more electrifying than usual, almost like lightning. Sana has never been afraid of Nayeon, but it's the princess' unpredictability that makes her feel nervous sometimes. One second she's praising you, and the next she's spitting venom. There is no in-between.

  
She doesn't dare to approach her, she can't offer any comfort right now; all she can do is wait for Nayeon to speak up.

  
"Next time, I'll make sure it's your last."

  
Sana raises her eyebrows, trying to look unaffected by the sudden threat. “I think you’re all bark and no bite. What makes you think you can beat me next time?”

  
"You'll see." Nayeon smiles as she turns back around and disappears upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ;-;  
if wanna talk more about avatar hmu on twitter @fancybytwice ~(^-^~)


End file.
